The Forgotten Saiyan
by DragonBallBoy
Summary: A saiyan comes to destroy all the other saiyans. Will he succeed in doing so or can he be stopped?
1. Hidden Saiyan

Goten walked with Trunks into his house. Moving through the house, they made their way into the gravity room. When they walked in Goten changed the gravity level to 200x Earth's gravity. Now being 16 they were bigger and stronger. They started to fight each other, kicking and punching at amazing speed. Every single punch and kick thrown at Goten were blocked and dodged, and vice versa.  
  
It kept up like that until Goten sent a kick to Trunks head. Trunks easily dodged but when he went down to try and trip Goten he fell flat on his face and couldn't get up. While Trunks struggled to get up Goten struggled to keep standing up. Trunks looked over at the gravity room's controls and saw that it had been sent to 2,600x earth gravity. "Goten, the only way we can get out of here is if we fuse and increase our power," Trunks said still struggling to get up. "Right," Goten replied.  
  
Goten knelt down and they both struggled and just managed for both of them to stand up again. "Fu...Sion...Ha," Both of them said at the same time, doing the moves of the fusion dance. They fused together into Gotenks, and went to super saiyan three. Trying again to get out of the room they found out that their power was still not great engough to get out of the gravity room. "Kamehameha!" Gotenks said cupping his hands, a beam came out of his hands and was sent at the gravity controls. The beam went through the controls and broke all of the cords inside of it. Gotenks walked out of the room and when they got out the thirty minutes had gone and they went back to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"That was weird," Trunks said, taking a few punches at the air to see if all of his muscles were still ok and working. "Yeah it was, hey, do you think it was Bra? She said she was coming over and staying the night so she could stay with Pan, Gohan, and Videl," Goten said, thinking of who else it could have been. "You know, it probably was," Trunks said, looking around to see if Bra was walking around the halls or watching them from around a corner. Just then a doorbell rang and both Goten and Trunks walked to the door. Goten sensed a lot of ki coming from the other side of the door so he looked through his peephole. Bra could be seen looking up at the peephole and waving to Goten.  
  
Goten opened the door for her. When Bra came in she realized that both Goten and Trunks were glaring at her, having angry expressions on their faces also. "We know you changed the gravity room controls you freak," Trunks said to her. "How could I have done that? I wouldn't have been able to get out if I had changed the controls," Bra said, trying to proove her innocence. "It takes 10 seconds for the gravity in the room to fully change," Trunks said, trying to proove that Bra was guilty. "Forget about it Trunks," Goten said.  
  
Right after Goten said that Bra ran up to Pan's room to talk to her. An angry Vegeta then walked through the door. "Trunks get your ass over to Capsule Corp. and talk to your mother about her new invention," Vegeta yelled to Trunks. Vegeta then walked over to Gohan's room and told him to help him train. Trunks and Goten then went to see Bulma at Capsule Corp. and see what her new invention was. They searched the rooms until they walked into the room where Bulma was making her finishing touches on a gun shaped invention.  
  
Bulma shined the gun shaped object and then turned around to look at Goten and Trunks. "Hello boys, would you like to see my new invention?" "Sure," They both said at the same time, as they walked over to her. Bulma picked up the gun and started to explain how it worked. "This gun is called the Ki Destroyer 01. You point at your forehead and a beam of light comes out and takes your Ki out so no one can sense it, but after a half hour it comes back." "But, we can lower our Ki so no one can sense it," Goten said, pointing out the fact that he thought Bulma knew. "No you can't, you can lower the Ki a lot but you can not take out all of your Ki," Bulma said, showing how her device really could be of some use.  
  
"Cool," Trunks said to his mother. Bulma passed it to them and let them examine closer. When she got it back she put it back on the small table and started to walk towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea, would you boys like some?" "Sure," Goten and Trunks said, following Bulma into the kitchen. All of them sat down and Bulma poured them all tea. "So, mom, why was dad so upset when he came to Goten's house?" Trunks asked curiously. "Oh, he was just mad that I sprayed him with the gun and his Ki went away. He says a real fighter keeps his Ki up at all times and never needs to bring it down and sneak around."  
  
=------------------------------------------------------------------=  
  
In the other room a saiyan moved around very silently. He grabbed the Ki Destroyer 01 and sprayed himself with it having his Ki dropped down low. After that he found a soft spot in the floor at Capsule Corp and kicked it in. He then went under the floor through the hole and when he was in he put the piece of the floor back in place. "Goten...Trunks..." He called, waiting for the two of them to come out of the kitchen and into the other room.  
  
=------------------------------------------------------------------=  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Bulma all heard the saiyan speaking and went into the other room. "I don't sense any Ki, do you Goten?" Trunks asked in an almost silent voice. "No, I don't," Goten replied to Trunks. "It must of been the Ki Destroyer 01," Bulma said to them, loud enough for the saiyan to hear. The saiyan laughed for a while and then stopped.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked the saiyan. "I am a saiyan that goes by the name of Apom," Apom replied. "You're the one who turned the gravity up in the gravity room aren't you?" Trunks said to Apom. "Hahaha...Are you just figuring that out?" Apom said. "What do you want with them?" Bulma asked in a deep and serious voice." "I shall tell you a story, the story of why I want to kill you, and all saiyans," Apom said to all of them. 


	2. Stronger Every Battle

Goten knew Apom was close, because of how loud his voice was, so he and Trunks started to search the room to find him. "I can hear you two searching for me, it is of no use, now do not interrupt me during my story," Apom said to them in a serious voice. "Ok, start telling your story," Trunks said. "Thank you, now, I lived on the saiyan planet where King Vegeta ruled. We had conquered many planets and we were going to conquer another one," Apom said, just beginning his story.  
  
As Apom kept telling his story Bulma knelt down and whispered into Trunks' ear. "I know something that will help us find this saiyan, Apom, it is one of my inventions." "Well go get it," Trunks said to his mother. Bulma tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen in Capsule Corp., she then turned her view to the stairs. As she made her way up the stairs she tried to remember exactly what room this invention was in. The invention she was looking for was called the Super Sound Catcher, it had a handle on it that would point the exact way the sound was coming from.  
  
When she remembered that it was the Super Sound Catcher she also remembered that it was in a lab downstairs in a room close to the room Trunks, Goten, and Apom were in. Bulma went into deep thought again as she tried to think of a way to get buy the room Trunks and Goten were in and get into the lab without Apom hearing her. She thought of going outside but then remembered that there was no outside door to the lab with the Super Sound Catcher. After going through a lot of ideas Bulma realized that the only thing she could do was walk through the room and hope Apom wouldn't hear her.  
  
As Bulma made her way down the steps she realized Apom was finishing his story. She started to walk through the room very silently. "It's in the lab," Bulma whispered to both Goten and Trunks and she tiptoed by them. Both of the boys nodded to her and whispered to her to go on and stay quiet. Apom didn't hear Bulma walking through the room until she walked on the board that was loose from him breaking it. It made a creaking noise that Trunks and Goten could not hear but Apom could. His ears could hear very well as he had stated in his story to Trunks, Goten, and as he thought until now, Bulma.  
  
When Bulma walked through the room and made her way through the hallway to the lab, Apom had finished his story and knew he should get her. "Well young ones, now that I am done that story I will gladly start another one. Now, let me think of a good one," Apom said, transporting himself into the lab where Bulma was going after he said that. "Ok, go ahead, take as long as you need," Goten said, thinking that he was actually buying time for Bulma to get the Super Sound Catcher. Both Trunks and Goten waited, not knowing that Apom had actually transported into the lab.  
  
=------------------------------------------------------------------=  
  
Bulma walked into the lab and picked up the Super Sound Catcher and started to make her way to the door, thinking that she was very sneaky. But, when she turned around she saw Apom looking right at her with his black eyes. His figure was muscular, he had huge muscles on his arm and bicep, his hair was spiky, black hair, looking kind of like Gohans. His facial expression always looking angry, even if he had a smile on his face. His black eyes would seem like they were scary and unforgiving if he looked at you. His shirt was black and short sleeves, a blue tanktop could be seen behind the shirt. His pants were also black, blue stripes on the sides, and they were slightly baggy. "Hello," A sarcastic Apom voice said to Bulma.  
  
Immediatly after he said that he thrust out his arm with great speed, grabbed Bulma's shirt, and lifted her up into the air. "Goten...Trunks!" Bulma yelled with a booming voice. Apom's free hand moved forward and covered Bulma's mouth. "Now, don't go squeeling and letting them know." Bulma tried to squirm away but that didn't work. She then thought of an idea, she bit his finger and he let his grip of her and yelled. "Ahh! Now don't go running off!" Bulma scattered around the room, looking for something to fight with, not running out of the door of the lab, since it was blocked by Apom.  
  
=------------------------------------------------------------------=  
  
Goten and Trunks did not come when Bulma yelled because they did not hear her, since her scream was not loud enough. But, they did hear Apom yell and they ran to the lab for that. When they got to the room they saw Apom for the first time and knew it would take a lot of strength to beat him. "Fu...Sion...Ha!" The both of them yelled together. Directly after that they fused yet again to make Gotenks.  
  
Having heard the yelling, Apom turned around to face Gotenks. Bulma ran to a corner and knelt down, since she was, of course, very scared. "Hello," Apom said yet again. "Hi," Gotenks said to Apom, directly after that charging at Apom and throwing a punch. Apom let the punch hit him and let Gotenks see that it did not hurt him at all. "A mosquito hurts me more than you do, ha...ha...ha" Apom said to them. "Well I bet your punches don't hurt either," Gotenks said to Apom, feeling a little bad that his punch didn't hurt him.  
  
Apom took the kind of offer and charged at Gotenks and threw a punch. Gotenks, thinking this punch would hurt, moved to the side and dodged. Apom threw a few more punches and a couple of kicks, Gotenks dodging. "Lets see what you can do against this, AHHHH!" Gotenks said, going super saiyan. Apom and Gotenks went into hand to hand combat Gotenks winning at some times and Apom winning at other times.  
  
Suddenly Gotenks broke out of the hand to hand combat and took several steps back. Apom just stood there waiting to see what Gotenks could be doing now. Bulma stayed still, kneeled down in the corner, frightened that a Ki blast or something like that would go off course and hit her. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled as a ghost like figure came out of his mouth and headed straight for Apom. Gotenks smirked as he thought of what the little ghost would do to Apom.  
  
When it was very close to him, Apom jumped out of the way and the ghost went flying to the other end of the lab. Gotenks went super saiyan 3 and charged at Apom yet again. "Charming look you have there," Apom said to Gotenks laughing as he did. Apom then went to super saiyan himself just as Gotenks got to him. They fought yet again, equally matched almost, but Gotenks was doing better. Then, as Apom went to the ground from one of Gotenk's hits the ghost came zooming back, went above Apom and hit Gotenks, of course blowing up on impact.  
  
The impact made Gotenks fall to the ground and then made him split into Goten and Trunks. "Goten, Trunks, we need the others to beat this guy!" Bulma yelled when the explosion ended. Apom heard this and grinned. "You get the others and find me when you do. I will glad to have a better fight then this one. Remember though, I will be stronger, as saiyans get stronger after each battle. Ha...ha...ha." Apom then blew a hole through the roof of the lab and flew through it, then flying a while away. "Don't forget, we'll be stronger too!" Trunks yelled as Apom left. "Yeah!" Goten yelled after Trunks. 


End file.
